


We are What Happens After The End

by The_Sad_Umbreon



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Umbreon/pseuds/The_Sad_Umbreon
Summary: Hi! Aloha! Bonjour! Hola! Ciao! Hallo! Hello in many more languages!I'm Lunar Star; I'm a unicorn and my adoptive dad is Alexandrite the Dragon. These are my friends; Solar Sentry: son of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry; Cream Pie: daughter of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich; Blue Rose: Daughter of Flutter Shy and Discord; Jonathan Apple: son of Apple Jack and Field Tender; Sunstone the son and Moonstone the daughter of Rarity and Midnight Gem; Star Shine the adoptive Daughter of Starlight Glimmer.





	1. Prologue: A Small Explanation

Twilight Sparkle and her friends had all gotten married in the seven years after they had beat the biggest bad guy in the history of Equestria; King Infernum, he tried to use his army of Tartarus demons to try to take over Equestria and make it his demon armies home and hunting grounds 

First it was Fluttershy's and Discord's wedding, the wedding it was the most chaotic in Equestria, but not craziest wedding that title belongs to the the next wedding Pinkie Pie's and Cheese Sandwich's wedding. After that one was the most humble wedding of all, Apple Jack's and Field Tender's wedding only their huge families and closest friends were invited. That wedding was where Rarity and Midnight Gem met. Then Rainbow Dash's and Soarin's wedding got the tittle of coolest wedding. soon after that Rarity's and Midnight's Gem had the most simple but elegant wedding. Finally on the seventh anniversary of King Infernum's defeat the most memorable wedding in all the land happened Princess Twilight Sparkle and Sir Flash Sentry were married. 

In the third year after Twilight's wedding, on January 1st Blue Rose a peguaus filly with a sky blue coat and a mane that was pink with black swirls that made it look like a bunch of roses was born. Three months later Cream Pie the a creamy yellow Earth pony filly with a bright pink mane was born to Pinkie Pie and Cheese Samwitch. On May 1st a young red-orange earth pony colt with a dark brown mane was born to Apple Jack and Field Tender named Jonathan Apple. On October 15th moonstone a black unicorn filly with a purple mane and Sunstone a white unicorn colt with a platinum mane were twins born to Rarity and Midnight Gem. 

On hearths warming eve a peguaus colt with with a cyan coat and a dark blue mane named Sky Dash was born to Rainbow Dash and Soarin. A year later on June 10th a young black with tiny white spots unicorn filly with a dark blue (like princess Luna's coat) mane had lost her family on her first birthday and was adopted the same day by a kind but prideful dragon named Alexandrite he found her name on the blanket she was wrapped in "Lunar Star". Then 51 days later Twilight gave birth to a golden ailcorn colt with a violet version of his father's mane and he was named Solar Sentry by his father.


	2. Ten Years Later

I was playing on the edge of the Everfree forest near ponyville not knowing that a certain group led by a young alicorn colt were about to go explore the Everfree forest starting right where I was playing. When I heard hoofsteps I hid and made sounds of timber wolves to scare away the intruders but while the rest stayed back the youngest member but also leader of the group went in and looked for the source of the sounds. Minutes later I soon caught his sent while he looked for me it was strange his sent intrigued me but every other pony I've seen sent warned me of things I should avoid... well not counting Zecora her sent was like that of my birth moms with a bit coco. Following my instincts I become quiet and sneak up on him but he quickly turned around and captured me in his magic and brought me out of the forest. 

When his friends looked at him in confusion he said "she was the one making those sounds" and all I did was nod then I roared like dad taught me. 

Flying very fast a yellow peguaus with a pink mane came and said "where's that poor little animal" 

I roar-said "here I'm here" 

the colt with the intriguing smell said "auntie Flutter Shy, this filly is the animal, or at least what you thought was an animal. she was in the Everfree forest she tried to scare us away"

The yellow peguaus had him put me down her smell was nice but I could tell from it she was TOO caring so I ran behind the colt that smelt like Chocolate, dew on a young summer morning with a hint of jewels and peppermint. I said in pony "don't come closer to me I am a princess to this forest animals and the adoptive daughter the dragon Alexandrite"

I Look right at the ailcorn colt and said "my name's Lunar Star. what's you're name, Sunshine colt?"

The two-blue peguaus realized who I meant and said "his name is prince Solar Sentry"

"You can call me Solar though" Solar soon said while pointing to each of his friends and the older Mare "The double blue peguaus colt is Sky Dash, the peguaus filly that's mane looks like roses is Blue Rose, the creamy earth pony filly is Cream Pie the twin unicorns are Sunstone the colt and Moonstone the filly, and the earth pony colt that looks like an apple in color is Jonathan Apple and the yellow peguaus that came running when she heard your roar is Blue Rose's mom; Fluttershy"

I being polite "nice to meet all of you but I was serious about sicking the creatures of the forest on you I'll even tell you why" 

I point the two-blue peguaus "to fast to act only thinks after getting half way though brash actions"

I point to the rose manned filly "1 sec" sniffs the air towards her "Too level-headed"

I Point at the earth filly "prankster to the core and is packing pies"

Points to the white unicorn colt "to indecisive" 

I then point to his black coated sister "Too stuburn"

I point to the colt with a red-orange coat and brown mane "two secs" I sniff the air again but at him this time "Too energetic"

"I'm sorry to say it this way but I can't think of any other way " I point to the grown mare "Too overbearing"


	3. That Night

"Princess of the everfree I agree that those are their big faults" Solar said in a royal tone "but who doesn't have faults?"

I think about it before answering. "No one".

He nods in approval. Soon he lifts me with his magic into the middle of the circle of his friends. I fell and I just sit there. Then they each shake my hoof and I shake each of theirs. Soon after that I get up and tell some timber wolves off. Next I sit back down hoping not to see my dad soon but guess what fate decides. My dad is flying down to come pick me up and take me home to our cave. I freeze in place after saying "you might want to run, my dad is coming." they all back away but Solar.

He asks "are you sure?".

I nod and he gets back with the others. My dad lands and looks at the other ponies.

"Lunar Star who are they" he asks and I introduce them. I wait for his response and he goes to shake their hoofs. I stare awestruck I really thought he'd try to burn them to a crisp. He soon picks me up and takes us home, and as the sun sets I think about Solar it was weird his horns tip was crimson blood red just like mine I ... I ... I remember now, a colt when I was 4 who wandered away from his foalsitter. Our once pure one color horn touched and we both got that color tips then I helped him get back to his foalsitter. I'm starting to think he and that colt are one and the same but then that couldn't be true, it was so long ago.

Solar went home right after I did and remembered the same event at the same time I did. As we both slept we dreamed one dream.

I opened my eyes to see I was no longer in bed, I was now in Canterlot. In the main room. Their were ponies dressed in suits and some in dresses conversing with each other. The scene looked familiar, almost as if I've seen it somewhere. My eyes widened. I was at the grand galloping gala. The famous party I had read about in books. I took a step back and tripped.

Falling into strong hoofs.

I looked at what had caused myself to trip to see that I was wearing shoes made of fancy clear Crystal. I was also wearing a white dress that complemented my shoes along with a matching white flower in my mane.

"Are you alright miss?"

I got up and saw who had caught me. It was Solar Sentry, but older. He looked to be the age of 16, and he was wearing a suit and tie. I looked at myself to see that I too had somehow aged, I now looked to be 17, just a year older than Solar.

"May I have this dance?"

"Huh?" I asked, dazed.

"May I dance with you, miss Lunar?" Solar asked, offering his hoof.

I gazed at the hoof. I had been so busy being confused that I failed to notice the music and dancing ponies. I shook my head, "I'm sorry I can't...I'm not very good at dancing."

Solar grabbed my foreleg. "It's never to late to learn." Solar lightly dragged me onto the dance floor. There he grabbed me gently and spoke softly, "just follow my lead."

We began to dance, I did my best, mimicking each step. I found myself lost in Solar's eyes, the music drowned out.

Solar leaned in and whispered in my ears "May I show you something?"

"Yes." I answered.

Solar spread his wings and took to the air, carrying me with him. We danced in mid-air, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Solar." I gasped. "Their watching us."

Solar lightly grabbed my chin and guided my gaze back to him. Our eyes locked and Solar gave me a warm smile. "Let them watch, I don't want to hide this from anyone."

Solar leaned in and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes and welcomed Solar's warm embrace. Our lips were inches away from each other, everyone watching with anticipation.

"Solar." I moaned, our lips so close.

My eyes shot open and I bolted upright in bed. My breathing heavy and my eyes wide. My body felt hot and sweaty. I got up from my bed and gazed out of my window towards the moon. Hoping to get rid of the thoughts that plagued my mind.  
It didn't work.

So I tried something different. I started to hum a tune, the tune then transformed into a song, A song about Solar.  
"On a day long ago, we met each other, our horns' tips turn red and our hearts connected" I sang.

"You ran from your foal-sitter that day, and you wandered to me, our horns touched, and something sparked" I continued.

"Through the forest and town, we meet at the edge, our horns' tips turn red and our hearts connected. You were playing with an acorn, you were singing to the wind, our horns touched and we became forever connected." I finished then I yawned, the song had managed to tire me out. I walked over to my bed and collapsed. I was fast asleep in seconds.


	4. The Next Day

I woke up and all I wanted was a cherry and gem salad (living with a dragon as a dad may help/get you to develop a taste for gems) for breakfast and a strange urge to see Solar. I shoved away the thought and focused on my hungering state. I doubt I can get the cherries though. I wander into the kitchen\dining room, I got dad to dig it out so I could make us meals before he wakes up, but to my surprise, dad had got up and made _**ME**_  a Cherry and Ruby salad.

After I was done being shocked I smiled at him, "thanks dad" I say super sincerely "I love you" then I start to eat.

"You're welcome sweetie and I love you too." He replies then his face goes serious (which tends to be **A BAD SIGN**  but not always) "last night I heard you sing about that colt." He sighed. "Your...instinct isn't kicking in...is it?"

"I just have this feeling kinda like my draconic ones but about a living being" I say. If you are wondering, yes living with a dragon as a parent will _MOST-LIKELY_ get you the hoarding instinct though it is first taught on how to control it, soon enough it becomes a part of you.

Dad takes a bite of his 'grilled' amber on obsidian samwitch, yeah, it's just a couple pieces of amber in between to piece of obsidian that he breathed fire on. "I'm not talking about that dear." he says. "I'm asking if you have any feeling for him."

I choked on part of my salad, my cheeks would of been bright red if I didn't have a mostly black coat as I looked back to him. "Wha- what?!" I stutter. "No! We're just ...friends... that's all." My voice sounded sad when I thought of Solar and I being just friends.

Dad then quickly adds "well whatever you do just remember," he walks up to me and gives me a noogie. "You'll always be my lil' hatch-ling."

I sigh, pushing away his arm, "that's okay since I'll always be your lil hatching girl, but can I go to the everfree today?" I play my trip card and give him my big ol' puppy dog eyes.

Sure enough, he caved. "Sure sweetie, but wouldn't it be better if I take you over to his house? I know you'll be trying to find... Sonar ...I think it was" he says

"His name is Solar." I state "but yeah, I'd love it if you could take me there."

Dad rolls his eyes before saying, "okay, Solar. I can drop you off at his castle"

I leaped into the air and did a happy dance, yelling, "YES PLEASE DADDA PLEASE YES"

"After you finish your breakfast." He adds.

I don't remember eating so fast in my entire life. Once I finish eating, I hop on my dads back and he takes me to Ponyville. As we soar through the air I watch from a distance as we pass homes and houses. Then it comes in sight, Solar's home. The bright big shining castle of friendship. My dad lands in front of the entrance and drops me off. I thank him and he leaves. Once I'm done waiving him bye I approach the castle door with a spring in my step.

I knock on the door and wait. The door unlocked and was opened up by an orange Pegasus with a spiky blue mane and eyes. I think it must've been Solar's dad.

He looked down at me and asked, "can I help you?"

"Yes." I responded . "I'm looking for Solar Sentry. My name is Lunar, how do you do."

"Your his friend huh." The Pegasus extended his hoof, I shook it. "Names Flash Sentry. I'm his dad."

"Pleasure to meet ya." I smiled cheekily. Flash let me in and walked me through the halls.

"I didn't know that Solar was gonna have two friends over." Flash muttered.

"Two?" I asked.

We walked up to a double door. "Solar is in there. I'll leave both of you alone, just don't wreck the place okay?"

"Can do." I smiled as Flash walked away. I turned back to the double door and took a deep breath. Slowly I opened the door and entered the room.

There I saw him. Solar Sentry. Shining with an aura that made me feel warm and filled me with happiness. I could feel my heart beating faster just looking at him. It was like looking at an angel.

_**Then I saw her.** _

Next to Solar. MY Solar. Was a filly unicorn, with light blue fur, purple eyes and a silver mane with the back tied into a bow. She wore a pair of reading glasses as she read some book. Solar turned to me with a surprised look.

"Lunar!" He sounded shocked. "What a surprise, I didn't expect seeing you here."

I looked back to Solar, my smile returned. "Hi Solar. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I just couldn't wait to see you."

"Who's the crazed Luna fan?" The mare asked, looking up from her book.

I looked at her with an innocent smile on the outside. But on the inside I was yelling words that ponies should never speak. "My name is Lunar Star. I'm Solar's best friend. Who might you be?" I asked. 'You self centered friend stealing...twat!' I mentally cursed.

"Names Star Shine." The mare extended her hoof, looking back to her book. "Solar's student."

"Solar's ... student." I think my heart has a crack in it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Lunar." Solar apologized. "Star is the daughter of one of my moms friends, and since she's ...well... kinda shy when it comes to conversations. My mom thought it'd be best if I help her out."

"I didn't want to at first. But after learning the advantages of being Solar's friend I decided to stay." Star Shine said, not looking up from her book.

That one word caught my attention. "Stay...what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I'm going to be living here for a week." Star Shine answered.

Living here. With Solar. MY Solar. For a week! Not if I have anything to say about it. "Yeah well...I'm going to be living here too!"

Both Solar and Star Shine looked at me perplexed. "You are?" They both asked.

"I am." I said firmly. "It seems fair, seeing as how I need help on my magic skills as well."

"But Lunar." Solar protested. "Star is only here because she needs help on finding friends. You're more than capable of doing that."

He had me there. "True. But I'm terrible with magic, and I need a teacher. And you're like, the best magic wielder I know."

"But-"

"Please let me stay." I begged, giving him my puppy eyes. 'So I can prevent that monster from stealing you.' I added mentally.

Solar sighed. The puppy dog eyes never fail! "Fine. You can stay." He added, "if your dad agrees."

As the day progresses my dad came back to pick me up. I asked him if I could stay with Solar, he agreed. He flew back home and brought me my stuff. My pajamas, my tooth brush, my comb, my brush, and my sleeping bag. After my dad and Solar's had a talk I went back inside as my dad took off.

Star Shine and I were gonna share a room in the guest bedroom. There were twin beds, two dressers, one bathroom, and a nightstand in between the two beds with a lamp sitting on top. After we brushed our teeth and put on our pajamas, Star Shine and I headed off to bed. Star turned off the lights.

As she slept I stared at her from my bed with a look of pure hatred. "I don't know who you are, and I don't care." I whispered so she wouldn't hear me. "Nopony steals my Solar." My eyes flashed reddish orange before I went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Far from the town lied the gates of Tartarus. A large three headed bulldog, each head wore a red collar that had spikes, by the name of Cerberus stood guard in front of the gates, not moving or wavering.

***KA-BOOOM!!***

A massive explosion erupted from the gate, turning it into a broken and warped thing of hot metal. Cerberus turned to the gate and growled, his hair raising and his sharp teeth showing.

 **"HEEL."** a phantom voice demanded.

Cerberus, guardian of Tartarus and keeper of evil, once growling and starring down the one escaping, was now a terrified mutt. Cerberus whimpered, taking steps back.

 **"SIT."** The voice demanded.

Cerberus did as commanded and fell on his rump.

 **"GOOD DOG."** The voice praised.

The sound dragging metal echoed across the walls. A tall figure could be seen walking out from the gates. It was an Alicorn Stallion, with crimson eyes, a short black mane that sparkled, and brown fur. The Alicorn had shackles around his forelegs, around both of his wings, and a ring around his horn. The Alicorn smiled at Cerberus, walking past the terrified dog with a smile on his face.

The only thing Cerberus did, was just sit there with fear. Once the Alicorn was gone, Cerberus sat up, and went back to guarding the gates of Tartarus. Not even daring to take one step after the Alicorn.


	5. Monday

I woke up only after Solar's mom and I got ready. Venturing out of my room ploting how to make sure Solar stayed mine. After a while I bumped a purple alicorn. "Sorry I was... ... Thinking 'bout something" I say honestly though not speaking the whole truth.

"Okay I think your Lunar Star... my son told me how you got to stay" Twilight said "but may I ask you why you did that"

"Ummm ... I can only say this because ... Mydragonicinstinctskickedin andforthefirsttimesince IIlearnedhowtorepressit toonlygemsIcouldn'tcontrolit Mrs. Solar's mom" I say plainly

"Huh could you repeat that slower this time Lunar" Twilight said "and call me Mrs. Sparkle"

"Okay I said " I say. "my dragonic instinct kicked in and the first time since I learned how to repress it to only gems I couldn't control it."

Me and Mrs. Sparkle talked for two hours about mostly my instincts and my family. I know she might just be seeing a new subject to study but I don't care because most likely it'll probably get me more Solar time. Then I saw Solar and nearly tackled him.

Then me and Star Shine started our first lesson together. I glared at her a quarter of the time Solar wasn't looking and the other the three quarters of the time I looked at him with this unfamiliar emotion I'm calling "Sol" yeah I just removed the "ar" from his name.

So later two hours before we have to go to bed I glared at her and for a few seconds my eyes lit orange red over my dark blue eyes and she was looking right at me. She was a little freaked but asked me calmly like she had been planning this the whole day "Lunar, are you afraid that I'll steal Solar away from you"

I laugh like that's the silliest thing in the world but nod sadly. She then says "he can have more than one friend you know."

"that's not it, it's my dragonic instincts it's the first time it's been for a living being and I can normally control them but this time I just can't" I shake my head and say "have you noticed something that both me and him have that no one else has." Solar hearing my question walks to infront of the door though neither of us notice.

"your horns' tips are red" She waits a minute then says "but why is that important?"

"They were once like the rest of our horns" I say simply "But I had forgot and I truly think he has forgot too"

"Mind telling me the story" she asks

"No I don't mind " I say and then tell her the story "he was like 3 and I was 4. He wandered away from his foal-sitter. We were singing two songs they complemented each other like they were meant to be one song. So I soon started looking for him when I found him he was playing with an acorn. When we both saw each other I don't know what either of us were thinking but we made our horns touch. Then our once pure one color horns both got crimson blood red colored. Finally I helped him get back to his foal-sitter."

"Wow" she said "is there any other reason"

I nod then say "Being me isn't easy. I won my way with physical strength to being the princess of the Everfree and I got that from fighting with other hatchlings and teen dragons" I shudder with tear starting to form "I never had been trusting since my birth family died I remember almost every detail of that tragedy."

"Is he your only friend?"

"I have two honorary phoenixes brothers" I say holding tears back "they're kinda like friends"

She comes over and hugs me. I start letting the tears fall. Solar comes running 6 hoofsteps at a time and hugs me from the other side. One of my memories is triggered and I speak the words I wanted to speak then while a silver mark on my forehead reappeared "Frosty Night, Midnight Moon, please save yourselves you are more important than me I may be your sister, Lunar Heartful Star, but I'm also the reason Mom and Dad are dead, I'm the reason the bad ponies killed them, just let them take me and keep your lives. **I AM NOT WORTH IT! _I AM NOT WORTH DYING FOR!_ "**

the two ponies hugging me stop and Solar looks me in my eyes and says "Lunar you were worth it." he touches his horn to mine right on the tips like we did when they turned red then I think he traversed his thought to me " _I need you, my heart is telling me just that_ ** _"_**.Then Star puts a hoof on my shoulder. Then he continues at normal volume "tell us what happened that day if you can"

"Okay. I will." I say then tell my story still crying "My family they died protecting me from this group of bad ponies first it was my parents right after they got me to my eldest brother; Frosty Night. Then him and my other brother; Midnight Moon hugged me like you two just did Frosty from the back and Midnight from the front they were killed in that hug. Then the reason the bad ponies were after, a silver mark on my forehead that I now forever hide, glowed then several glowing ponies ran off the bad ponies. After that all but two disappeared the mare and the stallion took me in front of dad's cave and hid when he decided to raise me as his hatchling they came out and waved the it look like they turned into twin stars and sat under the moon."


	6. An Hour Later

I nearly cry myself to sleep, I forgot how painful those memories were. Of my family and how I lost them. I must've been crying very loud because Star heard me and entered my side of the room. "What do you want?" I demanded, wiping away my tears.

"I heard you crying." She stated. "I can't sleep when there's noise."

I roll my eyes, of course she only cared about herself. What else was I supposed to expect from that self centered friend stealer. I make a mental note to learn of a more insulting name for her.

Star walks up to my bed and sits on the end, "you wanna talk about what you're crying about?" She asked.

"No." I say angrily.

"You sure?" She asks.

I pause for a moment before responding. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Star falls backwards and lands on the bed right next to me. "You know it's a bad idea to keep your feelings bottled up right?" She asks. "You should let them lose while you can, before they explode."

"What do you know about feelings?" I asked. "You're a gifted unicorn with a loving family no doubt."

Star was silent for a moment before speaking. "You and aren't so different you know." She said. "I don't have a family, just like you." She croaked. "Starlight is my adoptive mother, always has been, but I've never known my real mom and dad."

I looked at Star in shock, I had no idea that she had lost her family too. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought she was.

"You said your family was killed by a group of bad ponies." Star said. "Can you remember anything about them at all?"

The memories are painful but I remember the night, the time when my family was killed. They were ponies, no doubt about it, but their was something unique about them. Their cloaks! They wore these strange black cloaks that had symbols on them, importantly, the symbol of a five pointed star with an eye in the middle of it.

"They wore cloaks that had all kinds of symbols and different drawings on them, but each of them had a star with an eye in the center."

Star was silent for a moment once more, quietly pondering before a look of shock appeared on her face. She grabbed me and had this panicked look on her face, "five pointed star with an eye in the center of it! That's what you said, right?!"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, starting to feel panicked as well.

" **Perhaps I could shed some light on the situation."**

You know that feeling you get, that pin-prickling feeling on the back of your neck that makes your hair stand on edge? That feeling, like something is right behind you, breathing down your neck and creating shivers down your spine? That feeling that gnaws at your brain, clawing, biting, screaming at you 'don't turn around'.

But we turn around.

And we gaze in horror at what we see.

It looked like an Alicorn, but this was no Alicorn. He had brown fur, blood-red eyes, a black mane that seemed to sparkle, and a wicked grin that made you want to crawl under a rock for the rest of your life. Star and I were speechless, unable to process what we were seeing.

 **"Hello little ones."** His voice was harsh, hissing like a combination of a snake and a growling wolf. **"You have something that belongs to me, give it back."**  He stated, eyeing me.

 

Star and I were still paralyzed with fear, unable to speak or answer his question. Star mustered her bravery and spoke in a terrified voice.

"W-wh-who are y-you." She shook.

The Demon as I called him, simply smiled and answered, **"My name is Infernum, the God of Tartarus, and you have part of my magic. Would you kindly give it back?"**

Star stood in front of me, shielding me from the Demon. "I-I-I won't let you touch her." She said, still shaken.

 **"Oh please."**  The Demon scoffed, swatting Star away with his magic. She sailed across the room and hit the wall hard.

"Star-hmph!" My voice was muffled as Infernum covered my mouth with his hoof.

 **"Shhhhh."** He whispered, placing his other hoof over his mouth making the 'shhh' motion. " **Ponies are sleeping, you wouldn't want to disturb them would you?"**

A warm liquid grazed down my cheek. I was crying, crying in fear that something horrible was going to happen.

 **"Now I'll ask again, give me back my magic."** He said once more. **"Please."**  He added.

My mind was spinning, unable to comprehend or understand anything that was happening. I didn't know what to say or do I was so paralyzed with fear.

"Girls, is everything okay?"

Both Infernum and I faced towards the doorway where Solar's dad walked in.

"I heard a loud noise and I came to...check...on...you." Flash's eyes went wide when he saw Infernum. "Racdo-"

Flash was cut off as Infernum tackled him and pined Flash against the outside wall.

 **"You didn't honestly think I was just gonna sit by and let use that sword on me again did you?"** Infernum asked, pressing down on Flash's neck. **"In fact, I should repay you for that wound you gave me. Wouldn't you agree?"**

Flash squirmed as Infernum pressed harder against Flash's throat, a smile of joy plastered on his face. That is until a purple beam shot him and sent him flying. He landed and glared at the pony responsible for the blast of magic.

"I don't know how you escaped Tartarus." Twilight said in an angry tone with smoke coming off her horn. "But I don't care, right now I'm going to put you back where you belong."

Infernum looked at the pissed off Alicorn and groaned. **"It seems that making an appearance was a mistake. One that I shall correct, know this Twilight Sparkle. I will return to power, and I'll be sure to take out my anger on you and your loved ones first."**

And with that, Infernum was gone in the blink of an eye.

Twilight and Flash talked amongst themselves about what just happened, but I their words fell on deaf ears as all I could hear was a loud ringing noise. My vision went dark and all of my senses vanished, and then I collapsed. Unable to bear the weight of everything that happened.


	7. Tuesday Part 1

The next day I woke up from a dreamless sleep it was like I was seeing it from outside of myself. When I walk but my body doesn't follow I found Solar and hugged him. Then his horn's crimson blood tip glowed in his sleep and my body was back with me. I was in my and Star's room again though, I thought that was a dream and I was in my room in the cave. I walked a little bit and then fell down and groan out "Owe... it's been awhile since I couldn't walk at least to the kitchen." thinking I was in my cave. I groan out again but very loud "dragdy get me a garnet for some reason I can't walk."

Mrs. Sparkle walks in the room and I realize where I am and remember I didn't get wounded from fighting one of my siblings and from that **bad no totally _evil_  demon.**

I try to get up but can't having wounds from what happened last night. I stop thinking in pony terms and in dragon terms forgetting who's around "He had the mark. It was on him. It scares me. he said I somehow had his power. I'm scared I know he'll come back he might hurt the ones I care for like the bad ones did before. he'll kill them. he might kill daddy Alexandrite. kill big bro Agate. kill big sister Opal. kill big sis Amber. he might kill me, lil Pearl that's not as bad though"

Solar's friends Blue Rose, Sky Dash, Jonathan Apple, Cream Pie, Moonstone, and Sunstone hear me and come in.

I keep going thinking in the same terms "somehow kill Flame and Philix. kill him the one who shines and made me glow"

I keep going on "he threatened to kill his loved ones already but he might also go for his friends even the one who I feel challenged by"

I stop talking and start roaring at anything that looks evil and shadows.

Star gets up from a few feet away from me and hums a small tune I recognize but not where from it calmed me just a little bit. She having injuries a lot better than mine walked over and grabbed my brush made from silver with 'heart of gold ~ soul of silver ~ coat of stars ~ mane of moon ~ crest of leadership and passion -Lunar Pearl Heartful Star' written in gold with her magic and started brushing my mane like I was a little filly though. I had got it made for me with big brother Agate collecting the gold, big sister Opal collecting the silver and big sister Amber choosing what they said (dad designed them).

I didn't stop roaring at the evil looking things and shadows but I quieted down some. Solar got up and came to check on me and saw his friends and asked "Hi guys! Why are you here?" still walking over to me.

I turn to him and I stop roaring at things around me but I stay quiet my mind still like a dragon in thoughts 'He's here keep him and keep him safe'. I go over to him in a dragon like manner, I keep by him like he's mine and worth more than all my other treasure.

So he asks "What happened? Though me and Lunar may only know each other for a short while"

He mutters quietly "Not including the first time that we forgot"

He says back at normal loudness "But I can definitely tell somethings wrong".

he touches the tip of my horn with his. it helped me calm more and think almost normally but I still didn't want to leave him because though that was dragon-like thoughts it did express my feeling quiet well though thinking back it still felt like my mind even in a more instinctual mind set was avoiding something.

"She freaked out when I entered the room" Mrs. Sparkle says "and I think she thought everything since she got here was a dream"

Star Shine says "Something happened last night Solar, as well as something you need to know"

Solar's other friends sit down Moonstone clapping her hooves

"First Solar this may seem weird but Lunar only knows you as a friend and well actually doesn't trust many ponies" Star Shine says "Mrs. Sparkle you should tell the next part"

So Mrs. Sparkle tells the tell about the demon and how she faced him before and what happened last night   
  
"Demon had their mark" I slip back to dragon terms "he said something that can't be true"

"She's calling him Demon. the ponies that killed her family and him had the same mark a five pointed star with a eye in it." Star Shine translates for them "He said she had some of his magic"

I feel the need of Guards all around the castle so my mark glows summoning glowing griffins and dragons that look around. Then at me and spread out the biggest Griffin guarding the door he says pointing to me and Solar "We'll protect you, him and the rest, my Lady, my name's Talon Blade."

"Where did you all come from," Solar asks "And how did you come"

"A dimension like yours but with everyone made up of at least one of marks' meaning" Talon says pointing to my showing mark is a line from my ears into a circle at the center of them with eight marks in it a circle in the middle of all of them

Twilight and Star ask "what do the marks mean? If you don't mind"

"Top one means light the on after that clockwise is earth then is order and fire" Talon shakes his head and awnsers "after those two are darkness, air, chaos, water"


End file.
